Father's Day
by Castielskitten
Summary: It's Father's Day and the kids of the Clay family gives Keith a present, on the wall.


Cheryl: :3 I figured I would do a non sexual story for Father's day.

Keith: =_= I got picked.

Kailani: XD

Mason: OuO

Aiden: w

Bella: =u=

Rosalie: T3T

Cheryl: XD

Keith: TwT;

Kailani: . *She picks up Rosalie*

ON WITH THE FATHERS DAY FANFIC.

* * *

The day had been long as Keith slowly worked. Hydron had gone down to tell him that Vivi him and him decided that Keith should take the day off, but he shook his head.

"I'm the only one bringing in income."

"But Keith! It's Father's Day! You should be home with your kids!"

"I can't. Not tonight."

Hydron didn't understand how Keith could work so hard, and shook his head, going up to tell Vivi, who tried herself to get Keith to go home.

"Your kids are going to want to be with you."

"Since when were you nice to me?"

Vivi gave him a look, and shook her head. In the meantime, at the Clay household, Kailani was trying hard to make dinner for her family. She had offered to Cecili and Ace, but the Grits were busy on their own with their little family. She stopped a racing Aiden from running head first into the counter.

"Hold on there cowboy." She held her arm against the counter, and he looked up at her, and then took off for his older brother Mason.

She sighed, and didn't realize the kids had pulled out the paint can from the closet. Mason was mainly the one responsible for that. They knew it was Father's Day, and they wanted to really give their father something big. Mason's idea, and the rest of the kids, was to paint him a card, but they didn't have any paper, so they thought the wall would be perfect.

Kailani didn't even realize the wet sounds she heard was little hands hitting the paint, and smearing it on the wall. Mason, who was learning to spell, wrote out Happy Father's Day! With a backwards F and D, and childish writing. The rest were hitting the wall, splattering paint everywhere, little Bella trying to stick her hand in her mouth but Mason kept stopping her.

"No!" He said, and then let her hand go.

The little girl looked at Kailani in the kitchen as her mother held the baby in her arms. Rosalie looked at her sister, and then cuddled in her mother's arms. Kailani didn't even know about the wall.

Keith looked at the clock, saw that it was supper time, and rubbed his neck where it was sore. He slowly started to pack up. He shut down the equipment, then turned the lights off, grabbed his jacket and put it on, then headed up the stairs to the kitchen. He looked at Hydron as he held Amelia in his arms.

"Hey."

"You're finally going home."

"Yeah…"

"I wish you took the day off!"

"Sorry Hydron. I'd rather work long as I can. But Kai draws the line at supper time."

"I don't blame her."

Keith smiled at the little girl, who smiled back as he crossed the large kitchen, then disappeared into the hall, where he left through the front door. The night air was cool against his burning cheeks, having worked in a hot basement all day. He smiled to himself.

Home was a good couple miles away, and while he was walking home, Kailani discovered the card.

"OH MY GOD!"

The kids looked up at her, paint splattered on them and smiling. Kailani on the other hand, was speechless beyond words. She couldn't believe her kids had messed up the wall. She looked on in horror as the front door opened and shut.

Kailani rushed the kids to the bathroom to wash up, and ran back to Keith.

"Hi!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Keith put his hands on her waist, and then pulled her away.

"Wow! Why don't you do that all the time?"

"No idea." She stalled time while he went to the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?"

"Washing up!"

Keith sat down, and rubbed his face when his kids ran in. First Mason, who Keith swore damn near knocked him out of his chair, and when the next two ran at him, he was knocked out. Laughing, Keith pushed his children up off of him, and got up, looking at Kailani, who seemed a little upset.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

But the kids knew full well what was wrong. The wall.

Supper was wonderful, and Keith was holding the baby in his arms. Rosalie giggled as she pulled on her father's hair. Keith sweatdropped, but smiled as Kailani came out of the kitchen with a large pail of hot soapy water and a sponge.

"What are you going to clean right now?"

"The wall…"

"What's wrong with the wall?"

"Why don't you go look at what your kids did."

Keith raised an eyebrow, and got up. He followed her to the wall where the hand painted card was. At first glance, he was pissed, but he took a closer look. The childish writing made him smile.

"Next time, take them shopping or buy a large stack of paper." He laughed.

Kailani looked at him. He had a point. That alone would have been useful.

Keith went into Mason's room. The little boy looked guilty.

"Thank you Mason."

"You're not mad?"

"No. It's the thought that counts."

"You can count thoughts?"

Keith laughed.

"No, I meant you thought about me, which makes me happy."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

Mason hugged his father around his neck, and nuzzled him. Keith held his son.

"So whose idea was it to piss mommy off?"

"Mine."

Keith laughed.

"You did a good job."

"I did! The others helped."

"Yes, and I've already seen them."

"You did?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome daddy."

* * *

Cheryl: Happy late father's day everyone :3.

Keith: If you don't' get this up it will be really late.

Kailani: Oh give her a break Keith, she did just lose a loved one.

Cheryl: ._. Friend. I lost a friend. Get your facts straight woman.

Kailani: X'D.

A/N: Yes I know this is very late, but I had a lot of things pop up that kept me from doing much. Sorry guys.


End file.
